Shady Rumors
by HidanSays
Summary: Ino Yamanaka knows EVERYTHING about the Nara Clan's nature… but when a certain little rumor comes out about the Nara's secret "XXX" shadow technique… She wants in on the secret and decides to ask the closest Nara she knows about it…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! M


**A/N: **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **Ino Yamanaka knows EVERYTHING about the Nara Clan's nature… but when a certain little rumor comes out about the Nara's secret "XXX" shadow technique… She wants in on the secret and decides to ask the closest Nara she knows about it…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! M

**Title: **Shady Rumors

* * *

The Nara clan of Konohagakure is well known for their naturally intelligent nature. They aren't known to pick fights with other people, but had an amazing talent in ending them. They all had an exceptional mind that can strategize any kind of battle… and win perfectly.

They infuriated Ino Yamanaka though.

To her, these Nara's were lazy, stubborn, cocky, and above all else, SEXIST. It confused the Yamanaka female to why they were even considered a well-known clan in the famed Konoha ninja village. It was practically an insult!

They constantly complained about too much work, when they themselves did little work. Although when they do, their reviews always came back with flying colors.

'_It's just their brains' _Ino cursed in her mind.

These "so called" rumors, only spoke about the basics of a Nara. They leave out every important detail that everyone should know about them. They're lazy and submissive, stubborn yet right, cocky with reason, and sexist with no morals.

They confused Ino Yamanaka.

She glared from across the restaurant table at her very "own" Nara teammate.

_**Shikamaru Nara.**_

Konoha 12's very own boy genius with an IQ ranking to abnormal. He was just a regular person to everyone in the village. Although when danger comes, he's always the first person they look for, for advice.

He noticed _his_ Yamanaka's glare from across the table. Her ominous aura was excruciating from where he sat. Purposely, he ignored her; he knew how to handle her properly.

"Ey Shikamaru, you see that girl over there?" Choji Akimichi poked his best friend in the gut and motioned toward an extremely attractive girl from across the restaurant.

In synch; Ino and Shikamaru peered over there to the girl.

She was extremely gorgeous, her long black hair whistled along her lovely back. Her dreamy eyes glanced over at the Nara; her lips were full and luscious. Her body spoke the word, Sex.

"Pretty... I guess…" Shikamaru replied lazily and disregarded her batting eyes from across the room.

Ino sneered at her; a bit jealousy from the sound of Shikamaru's words and a sense heat rose to the Yamanaka's face from the way that woman's eyes raked the Nara.

"Dude, she's been checking you out since you came in!" Choji informed happily at the shadow boy next to him.

"Hm…" Shikamaru grunted and took a sip from his ice cold beverage.

'_What's so attractive about __**you**__?!' _Ino insulted from inside her mind and watched the Nara put down his drink.

"You should go talk to her!" Choji recommended and nudged the Nara in the gut again.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru commented as he briefly looked back at the girl.

"How are you ever going to get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude?!" Ino exclaimed loudly at the lazy guy.

"I don't need one…" Was all he replied to the blonde kunoichi in front of him.

"Aw c'mon Shikamaru… She's pretty!" Choji reminded the Nara.

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's why…" He responded halfheartedly.

"Who doesn't want a pretty girlfriend?" Ino asked almost surprised that a guy would actually aim for _average_.

"I don't." Shikamaru responded.

Ino crossed her arms suggestively and glared at him. This was an opportunity of a lifetime for the lazy guy and he'd just shoo it aside because the girl was too pretty. This was another thing that confused Ino. The simplicity of a Nara's was nearly nerve wreaking to endure.

"You know what Shika? People would love to be in your shoes!" Choji commented and took a bite out of the barbecue.

Shikamaru groaned and picked up his drink again.

"Shoo… I wish I was _that_ good looking." Ino daydreamed and stared off at the girl; her long beautiful lashes fluttering about.

"I think you're very pretty Ino!" Choji commented; trying to cheer her up.

"Nah, I'm probably average." The modesty of Ino came out.

"You are **not** an average person…" Shikamaru's comment was spoken in monotone like manner; he was insulting her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips.

"What do **you** know about average Mr. Smart?" Ino asked haughtily at the shadow jutsu user.

"I'm average; I know." Shikamaru replied.

Choji laughed at the sound of Shikamaru wishing to be average. Sure, his looks were average; his body was probably average; his attitude was average. But his brain was a whole different story.

"I'm leaving guys." Shikamaru announced as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked almost angrily.

"Asuma." Was all Shikamaru responded and laid his money on the table.

"Okay Shikamaru. See you tomorrow." Choji said as he watched the shadow ninja leave out the barbecue restaurant.

Ino knitted her eyebrows in anger.

He was the most confusing person she had ever met; but also, she was the one woman who knew how to handle him the most. Even more than Temari of Sungakure did. Ino was proud of her work on Shikamaru. She's seen progress in the man with his laziness.

Although on the other hand, she was feeding his stereotype for women and their bossiness.

"That… DOUCHE!" Ino screamed out as she fidgeted in her seat.

Choji looked up at the enraged girl.

"I bet he's going to die a virgin!" Ino commented loudly. "He probably doesn't even know about sex!"

Choji swallowed his food.

"Actually Ino…" Choji started.

She looked up at Choji's response.

"Shikamaru told me about a month ago; his dad had, _The Talk _with him." Choji informed.

"That's it?" Ino laughed at the idea of a sleeping Shikamaru listening to his father of all people about _The Talk_.

"No… There's something more…" Choji accidently said.

Ino looked over at Choji with curiosity. What could be more than _The Talk_? Had Shikamaru lost his virginity before her? Is he some kind of porn addict?

Choji had realized what he had said and looked over at Ino's curious face. Her eyes bore Choji's with an intensity.

He knew he had to tell Ino.

"Okay but… this is a secret okay?" Choji informed Ino as he leaned over to her.

"Okay." Ino responded and zoomed in also.

Choji looked around left and right for any onlookers or eaves droppers. Finally when he noted the area clean he let her in on the deep and dark secret.

"Shikamaru's dad has been teaching Shikamaru their clan's TOP SECRET ninjutsu…" Choji started.

"What?!" Ino asked out of confusion.

"I mean…" Choji paused and inspected the area again.

"The Nara's have a secret "love" technique in bed. Shikamaru told me that Nara's may look lazy and all that… but when it comes down to _that…_ They aren't lazy at all… in fact they're practically legends in…" There was another pause.

"Sex."

Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

This she has never heard of before. Nara's? Bed? Sex? It just was unbelievable!

"That's ridiculous!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

"SHH!" Choji motioned for the blonde to be quieter.

"Shikamaru is experienced?!" Ino clarified.

"No no. Shikamaru was just telling me about it. His dad has been giving Shikamaru tips and helping him with preparing for these things." Choji replied.

"Prepararing?" Ino asked.

Choji looked around once again and turned back towards the blonde.

"Condoms."

Ino choked on her own breath.

"CONDOMS?!" Ino exclaimed as she leaned back into her seat and threw her arms over her mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru spoke from behind Ino; causing the two other teammates to jerk out of their seats.

Unintentionally, Ino's eyes raked his body from head to toe with the new found information Choji blurted out. She couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness wash through her.

"Nothing buddy, did you forget something?" Choji exclaimed and tried his hardest to hide the fact of what he had just told Ino.

"No. Tsunade wants to see you and me in her office. Her messenger was outside when they came and got me." Shikamaru informed.

"What about me?" Ino asked nervously; trying to hide her obvious red cheeks.

"You can go home." Shikamaru replied stoically.

"Oh okay." Ino said as she grabbed her things and setted some money onto the table.

She scooted her way out of her seat and accidently rubbed herself onto the shadow ninja in her attempt. After a few moments, she squeezed her way through and waved goodbye to the two ninjas.

"See you later guys!" She exclaimed happily and rushed her way out of the scene.

Choji waved with worry on his face as he collected the money to go pay. Shikamaru stared off in the direction Ino was leaving.

"See you later…" Shikamaru spoke to himself as she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Ino paced back and forth in her room as she tried her hardest to process the idea of Shikamaru being sexual with anyone.

"This shouldn't even be bothering me!" Ino exclaimed and threw herself onto her bed.

She had her mind set in stone that Nara's were lazy little fucks who were idiotic and cocky. Now Choji decides to bestow a newfound knowledge than imprinted itself into Ino's head like a tattoo. She didn't want to think about these things.

She lived her whole life pestering these Nara's day in and day out about their lifestyles and petty little nature. Her father would tell her on numerous occasions to not think too much about it and let it go. She didn't want to though; she wanted to know everything about them.

She always had a strange connection with Nara's. A love, hate kind of connection. It infuriated her to extremes sometimes; and fate just so happen to team her up with a Nara. Of course it was a tradition done in Konoha where the Ino-Shika-Cho would be performed in each new generation; but this was just out of the ordinary.

"He nearly has the same birthday as me!" Ino reminded herself as she flung over to her side.

Her mind slowly calmed down and played with the memory of Shikamaru's "secret" technique.

"I wonder what it is…" She asked herself and looked over to the wall.

Her shadows were playfully dancing against the brown texture of it. Her flimsy little night gown contoured her every luscious figure she hid underneath her short gown. Slowly she laid back onto her back and looked out the large window next to her bed.

The moon was nearly full tonight. The sight of it through her window sent a calming ease into her heart; causing Ino to smile. She gingerly got up and closed it.

Throwing herself back down onto her bouncy bed, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

In her dream, she could smell the scent of cigarettes engulfing her. There was a soft breeze blowing her hair around gently as she felt her blanketless body rubbing against her covers below her. The warmth of her legs next to each other made her irritated.

Slowly and gently, a presence crept up her toes toward her sensitive ankles; gently massaging them in a passionate way. Ino fidgeted lightly as the presence slowly left her ankles and trailed up her calves. The shivers shocked her body and began rolling anxiously around on her barren bed.

The presence suddenly wrapped itself a few times around her comfortable thighs causing her to arch her back in the sheer ecstasy from its touch. She let a moan escape her mouth as it increased its pressure on her body.

There was a slight hesitation as it passed her nether regions and onto her belly. The touch was exciting as it rubbed her stomach affectionately; causing Ino to smile and turn her head out of sheer pleasure from her dream.

It gently crept to her two large breasts; she waited for its entrance. Within an instance it gripped hardly on her breasts. She moaned softly as her eyes began fluttering. The motion it was doing was sensual and caressing. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her nether regions began seeping through her undies.

"Shika… maru…" She whispered out.

She opened her eyes to her blue ceiling above her. No one was there.

Slowly the presence started to leave her as her head turned over toward the large window. The shadows on her floor were moving rather strangely from the corner of her eyes.

A dark figure sat on her open window; smoking and watching her with his lust filled eyes raking her nearly naked form. His spiky hair blew gently with the oncoming wind. Slowly he got up and pushed himself off the window frame and into her room.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered as the form came over to her bed.

Without answer he gently placed his eager lips on hers. She sucked in her breath and burned the remnants of cigarettes into her throat. His kisses started building up hungrily as he refused to let go of them on his own lips. His hands came to the side of her head and placed a thumb on her cheeks.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he pulled away from her; his face still very close to hers.

"Go to sleep…" The form whispered against her lips.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"Aren't I already?" She questioned her mystery man in her dream.

"Hmm…" Was all he responded in a low voice before taking her lips into his fire once again.

She inhaled everything in as his fingers trailed down her neck. He pulled away from her once again and this time walked over to the window.

"Will I dream about you again?" Ino whimpered as her body shook from his intoxication.

He said nothing and climbed onto the window; giving her one last glance before jumping out.

Ino closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her dream; hoping when she never wakes up.

* * *

Her alarm rang harshly against her bed stand. She gingerly turned over and slapped it harshly. The stupid alarm finally ended its torture and she lifted her head up to look around.

Her room was normal looking, her window was fully closed, the shadows on the ground lay still.

"Stupid reality." She groaned before pulling herself out of her bed.

* * *

"Ey Choji." Ino called out to the big guy munching on a bag of potato chips on a bench.

"Hey Ino!" Choji replied and waved at her.

Ino stretched and sat down next to him. Her eyes scanned for the Nara; to her surprise, he wasn't there.

"That's strange… where's Shikamaru? He's supposed to be with you right now right?" Ino asked as she peered around.

"Yeah… well, I came to get him this morning; but his mom said Shikamaru was extremely tired and didn't want to get up." Choji answered.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How was the meeting last night?" Ino asked.

"It was fine, she just wanted us to move some tobacco because Kotetsu and Izumo were missing in action." Choji answered as he took another handful of chips.

"Was it long?" Ino asked.

"No. We just transferred it to the room downstairs. You shoulda seen how pissed off Shikamaru was." Choji answered.

"Oh…! Okay then…" Ino responded as she looked over to the grassy field in front of them.

"Do you think he found out?" Choji asked.

Ino looked over at him with confusion.

"If he did, he would've scolded you as of last night right?" Ino answered.

"Yeah, that's true." Choji responded and took another handful.

"Yo." Shikamaru's voice called out to the two.

Ino looked over at the source and saw her Nara companion strolling lazily towards them. He wore a grey tanktop with black sweats.

"Shikamaru! I came to get you this morning." Choji informed.

"Yeah yeah, sorry…" Shikamaru answered as he closed the distance between them.

He walked up to Ino's side and sluggishly sat down beside her; throwing his arms over the backside of her bench and stared straight on toward the grass. Her eyes trailed up his profile as he pressed unusually close to her.

"How was your sleep Yamanaka?" Shikamaru asked suddenly; the formality rolled off his tongue.

Had she heard right? Shikamaru Nara the laziest ninja in all of Konoha was interested in her sleep?

"Uh… it was… nice…?" She replied cautiously. "How was yours sleepy head?"

"It was okay." He responded.

"Someone decided to sleep in today…" Choji reminded.

Shikamaru laughed at Choji's comment and lightly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well yeah… something came up." Shikamaru nervously announced.

"Like what?" Ino asked curiously at the strangely close ninja next to her.

"I was at a friend's house last night." Shikamaru replied as he strangely refused to make eye contact with her.

"_A friend's house?" _Ino asked in her mind as she tried to process the situation last night.

"Hey Choji… you want to eat? My treat." Shikamaru announced from the other side of Ino.

"Do I ever!" Choji happily replied as he stood up.

Shikamaru retreated his arm from the back of Ino's bench side and stood up after Choji. Ino watched as the two stretched next to her as she sat on the bench by herself. Her eyes slowly drifted to Shikamaru's backside; sending shivers down her spine as she looked at the length of him.

Abruptly, Shikamaru turned around towards her and catches her eyes with his. There was a long moment of awkwardness as Ino stared at him with shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Choji interrupts the two.

Shikamaru turns away from the blonde; disregarding her accidental stare.

"No, what do you want to eat bud?" Shikamaru asks as he strolled toward the big guy.

"I don't know… Korean Barbecue again?" Choji replies as he walks alongside the shadow ninja.

Ino sat alone on the bench as the two boys strolled away from her. They did this often where they would disregard her and walk off. It didn't bother her other than the fact she had to find them later. Briefly she looked up at the clouds from where she sat.

They slowly drifted and carried themselves across the blue skies.

"_Perhaps I'll visit Asuma today." _Ino thought to herself.

"Oi, Ino! You coming or what?!" Shikamaru's voice called out to her; causing her to snap out of her thought.

"What?!" She asked from her seat.

"I said, are you coming or not?" Shikamaru repeated as he gave her an impatient look.

"Uhh… I was thinking bout visiting Asuma later." Ino replied.

"I was going to go later too. We could go together in a bit." He suggested.

"Oh… um sure then." She agreed and stood up.

Shikamaru walked away and went towards the Korean barbecue where Choji had left to. Ino quickly caught up to the shadow ninja and strolled right next to him. He was at least a head taller than her now; little by little she would notice the difference in him.

"Wow Shika, you're getting really tall!" She complimented.

"Was that what you were checking me out for?" Shikamaru replied.

Ino immediately jerked from his observation and blushed heavily.

"What?!" She replied in shock.

Shikamaru chuckled at her comical response and stuffed his hands into his sweat pockets.

"Don't worry troublesome… I'm not mad or anything." Shikamaru said as he looked at the blonde kunoichi with conceit.

She pouted her lips angrily at him and crossed her arms suggestively; purposely pushing her large pair of breasts against each other.

"I was not checking you out!" She assured him; obviously lying.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Shikamaru smiled devilishly at her.

Ino paused for a minute as she thought of a lie to tell him.

"I-I…" She hesitated; Shikamaru cocked his brow at her as he waited for her answer.

"You…?" Shikamaru spoke and motioned her to continue.

"I-I was… I mean… I wanted…" She paused again.

"To ask you a question." She finally blurted out.

Shikamaru cocked his brow again at her. She was horrible at lying.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

She cursed her mind for its ridiculousness to coming up with good excuses.

"About… your sex life." Her eyes widened in disbelief at the words that came out of her mouth.

Shikamaru's face instantly changed; his smile faded, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes bore shock. She cursed her insides again as she realized what she had said.

"My sex life?" Shikamaru repeated after her in a question.

Finally she recomposed herself.

"Never mind Shika… I'm pretty sure it's boring anyways." She commented and walked past him with her hips swaying haughtily.

"Boring?" He questioned behind her; hints of humiliation in his voice.

She abruptly stopped and turned over to him.

"Oh well… you are _average_, aren't you?" She reminded him as she cocked her brow at him.

Shikamaru scoffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"That wasn't what your body was telling me last night." Shikamaru suddenly said as he gave her an evil look.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Shikamaru instantly noted her facial expression and took it as an advantage to bring it up.

"Is this about that rumor Choji told you yesterday?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk on his face as he switched his arms to his chest.

"Wh-What rumor?" Ino tried to cover it.

"The one about my father's secret teachings. You know the one about sex." Shikamaru reminded her.

She gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"You heard us?!" Ino asked.

He nodded. For a few moments nothing was said as they shared an awkward stare.

"Well… If I know you heard…. Then can I ask?" Ino finally blurted out.

"Go ahead…" Shikamaru replied as he took a step towards her.

She hesitated and looked for any onlookers or eaves droppers. As soon as she noted it clear she walked towards him.

"How is it done? Is it really all that interesting?" She whispered to him.

"Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"Oh I don't know… I just find it hard to believe." Ino shrugged and smiled funnily at her teammate.

Shikamaru groaned and looked at her briefly; her beautiful blue eyes gleaming at him for answers.

"C'mon Shika… you can let me in on your dirty little secrets!" She exclaimed with a mischievous grin on her beautiful face.

Abruptly Shikamaru grabbed her tiny wrists and started dragging her roughly behind him as he walked on with an expressionless face. Ino was caught off guard and tripped slightly on her feet as she tried her best to keep up with him.

"Shika… What are you doing?! The Korean Barbecue is this way!" Ino exclaimed as she tried to rip herself out of his powerful grip.

"Forget about the barbecue." Shikamaru replied as he dragged her on.

She fidgeted and finally pulled her arm out of his grip. The victory was short lived as he came under her and lifted her over his shoulders. She began kicking and rolling around as she tried her hardest to break free from his new hold on her.

"Shika let me go!" She yelled at him as she attempted to grab his pony tail.

Suddenly he stops in front of his house and slides the doors open. He calmly walks inside with Ino still over his shoulders. Finally in the privacy of his home, he drops her on the living room floor. She grunts at his rash behavior and glares at him roughly before she gets back up and dusts herself off.

"What are you doing Shika?" She asks with a defiant look on her face.

She briefly hears something click and looks over at the door where Shikamaru's shadow just locked the switch.

"You want to know don't you?" Shikamaru asked as he lifted a cigarette to his lips and raked her body with his eyes.

"Well yeah, but if it's that much of a secret you could just tell me that it was serious instead of bringing me here." She replied and looked around the vacant house.

"My parents are out for a couple of days." Shikamaru informs as he lit his cigarette.

She looked at him briefly before placing her hands on her hips. This was odd of Shikamaru. He never acted this strange before. But whatever; Ino wanted to know the secret so she could put her mind at rest.

"Well since we're here now; tell me your secret." She asked as she leaned on her hips and waited for an answer.

"Well first… we do this." Shikamaru said as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Without warning Ino was suddenly pulled to the ground by a mysterious force. The force was quick and precise as it wrapped itself around her frail figure as she fought with it on the ground. Shikamaru stood there unmoved by her sudden reaction as he took another puff from his cigarette.

Ino looked down and saw Shikamaru's shadow winding itself hastily around her body like snakes entrapping her. For a brief moment she struggled in fear and fought back.

"Don't worry Ino… I won't hurt you." Shikamaru spoke again as he took another puff from his cigarette.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ino asked; flustered by the sudden maneuver from his shadows.

"Just relax Ino… relax and let me do the work." Shikamaru replied and breathed out the smoke cooly.

Before Ino could demand her freedom the pressure started to tighten around her breast area; causing her to let out a moan of pain. She fidgeted for a bit before realizing there was no way out of his impossible shadow grip. She took in a deep calming breath and closed her eyes.

As soon as she was calm, the shadows worked gently around her breast area and touched almost every inch of her in a gentle way. Shikamaru never used his shadow techniques on her much and if he did, it was only because she was unconscious.

She felt hot and embarrassed as she began yipping from the sheer pleasure of the winding shadows in front of Shikamaru who was watching intently. Not moving or doing anything to cut into the show in front of him; he just kept smoking.

"Shi-Shika…" Ino moaned out as the shadows wrapped itself tightly around her waist and sent thrilling vibrations into her.

Slowly and steadily the elusive shadows slid underneath her clothing. Without warning, it ripped through her clothes; revealing her full naked form to Shikamaru as he stood there and inspected her beautiful nakedness.

Slowly, he looked lower at Ino's nether regions and saw she was dampening down there.

"Do you want to know what's next?" Shikamaru asked and flicked the cigarette bud into the ash tray nearby.

Ino couldn't reply; her whole body was vibrating from the sensual touch of the shadows. She started to lose her breath from her building orgasm and kicked her legs around as she tried her hardest to stop it.

Finally, Shikamaru bent down over to Ino and turned her onto her back. Gently, he touched her wet and sensitive clitoris; Ino yelped from the warmth of his touch and unconsciously began rubbing her hips onto his hand.

Her nipples were fully erected and she was panting for dear life as she tried her hardest to break free and tackle the idiot in front of her down. Gently the shadows squeezed her breasts again. She liked the way it played with her; but she wanted his attention.

"Shi-Shika….." She whimpered as his middle finger began tracing the outside of her cave elegantly.

"Hm…?" Shikamaru responded as his eyes suddenly caught onto her pink erected nipples.

Ino didn't respond.

He dipped his head toward her large breasts and hovered his lips over one of the pink and sensitive nipples. She felt the warmth of his breath above her and impatiently arched her back into his face. Her taut nipple slid into the warmth of his mouth; taking him by surprise. He had already wrapped every inch of her vulnerability and she was still able to fight back under the conditions she was in.

He sucked harshly on her nipple; hearing her whimper as she rotated her hips against his fingers. He didn't dare enter her hole during the entire time and began reaching her orgasm. Without warning his shadows sent a deep sensation into her body as she exploded into her orgasm.

She kicked around and screamed as Shikamaru's lips refused to leave her fullness. The waves of her orgasm sent blasts through her senses.

After a few moments, she finally rested and laid her body back down against the hard floor. Slowly Shikamaru retreated his shadows and pulled himself off of her. He inspected his wet hand and noted her silky texture.

His eyes darted back at Ino who was still trying to regain her breath as she rolled from the freedom of his shadows. Shikamaru watched her form as she turned and whimpered incoherent phrases that sounded like his name.

He felt his erection burning from his impatience but slowly waited for her to regain her strength.

Her eyelids started fluttering as she regained her composure and looked around the room in a daze. Her pupils dilated from the tingling sensations still running through her nether regions.

"Shikamaru?" She asked.

"What?" He replied as he sat over her.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

He chuckled at her question; she hadn't felt it when his shadows ripped them off earlier.

"You don't need them right now." He replied as his hands came underneath her and pulled her up towards him.

"But we need to get to Choji." She reminded him as her arms came around to his neck and helped herself up.

"Choji can pay for himself this time. I'm not finished yet." Shikamaru hissed as he abruptly picked her up.

"Shika… what are you doing?!" Ino was shocked by the sudden redomination of her male companion.

He walked down the hall and came to his bedroom where he kicked open the door. He gingerly strolled to his bed and threw her on top of it. Ino groaned as she hopped for a few moments and looked up to see him looking down at her jiggling breasts.

Immediately, she felt hot again.

"More…" She whispered and slowly slid her hands up his neck from under him.

He dipped his head into the nape of her neck and hungrily kissed her soft creamy skin. Ino closed her eyes and tilted her head back and let him do his work. She gripped onto his tank top and urged him on with her soft moans.

"More… Please…" She begged in a whimper as he continued to kiss her neck.

Shikamaru pulled himself off of her and tore off his tank top with no hesitance. Ino sat up and pulled off his sweats and boxers. His member flipped up and took her by surprised as she looked worryingly at it.

It was big.

Without warning, Shikamaru pushed her back down and took her lips into his. She whimpered against his lips and felt his naked body press against hers. His skin was hot; hotter than she was. He had been waiting for this since forever.

The feel of Ino's naked flesh against hers.

His hands explored her body relentlessly. They touched every inch of her full exposed figure and mesmerized her skin. She shivered from his touch and disregarded the big warm _thing_ in between her thigh.

He slowly moved his lips downward and captured her nipples in his mouth once again and suckled it fiercely. Ino began to dampen once again she felt his length against her thigh. He was eager; making her too.

"I want you Ino…"

"I love you Shika…"

She didn't know why those words came out of her mouth; but she didn't care. She felt it in her gut by the way he touched her; the way his body was completely in synched with hers; the way her body fit his perfectly; like she was made for him.

Like they were made for each other.

Their fingertips found each other and wrapped around the other in a messy way; melting into each other through the sheer sensations they both felt. He slowly lifted his head to her once again. Her whole body was shaking now; her senses gone crazy.

"I love you…" She whispered again as he kissed her lips.

"Hm…" Was all he replied as he climbed fully in the bed and settled his body in between her legs.

She backed her body away and stared up at him. She wanted to have sex with him; no doubt. But she was a virgin and didn't want her first time to be in vain. She felt something for him… but did he?

"Shika… I don't know anymore… I-"

She was cut short as Shikamaru's lips came to take hers in his again. He let his hands explore her once again before positioning his erection at the gates of her nether regions. Shikamaru started breathing quickly as he grew impatient for her. He pulled his lips away from hers and stared deeply into her blue eyes.

There was an unnatural heat from his gaze as he let his eyes do all the talking. He wanted her… he wanted her badly. His face gave her an answer she knew meant he wouldn't let her leave until he had what he wanted.

He wanted her.

"You want to know… don't you?" He asked; his voice was pulled back.

The pressure of his shadow wrapped around Ino tightly; unable to let Ino break free. She knew she either had to give in the easy way or the hard way.

She closed her eyes and nodded halfheartedly. Slowly she wrapped hands around his back side and pressed her cheeks onto his neck. She let the feel of regret go before kissing his collar bones gently.

He pulled her back and looked desperately at her eyes. She refused to look up at him; she was embarrassed and a bit disappointed her first time would be used on someone who didn't see her in that way she wanted him to.

He gently placed his lips on hers again and kissed her affectionately. She kissed him back and let his lips seep through hers. His hands slowly left her face and placed them next to her as he positioned himself. His hard throbbing penis beated harshly against her open hole. She sucked in her breath as she waited for him to enter.

"Shadow art; Seductive bind."

Without warning his shadows entwined around her once again and spreaded her legs shamelessly in front of him. Gingerly, he bent over in front of her and gave her one more assuring kiss before slowly sliding himself into her.

She shut her eyes tightly and witnessed his largeness push through her opening. He stretched her intensely and she cried out a few times trying to make him stop. He paid the least attention to her cries and preceded his invasion.

She was tight and warm. Her silkiness wrapped around his penis and groaned as he reached her virginity wall. With one harsh thrust he broke it and entered her completely. Ino screamed from under him and kicked around as she tried to push him off.

He pulled his penis back until it was almost out; her eyes widened as she felt him move from inside her. There was this small sensation she felt before he thrusted it back in.

"Unh!" She yelled as he continued his motion.

He pounded her relentlessly and dipped his head to kiss her. She kissed him and felt him move from within her. His length was erotic and sensual. He sent these thrilling vibrations into her as his pubic bone rubbed up against her sopping wet clitoris.

She moaned loudly as he hit her vaginal wall. She could feel him deeply embedded inside of her. Their breathing was hard and hot against each other as he shifted her legs over his shoulders. He started entering her at a new level now. His thrusts were deeper and cleaner now.

His shadows slowly unwinded around her and she immediately grabbed his bed covers for support.

He grunted loudly and picked up his pace on her. She screamed out as she felt him grow from within her. Slowly, he let her legs go and pulled out of her; turning her around on all fours before thrusting back into her.

"Shika!" She screamed at his invasion again and gripped onto the bed tightly from the pain.

Slowly it began to feel better; his thrusts entered her without fail; she could hear his skin slapping violently onto her ass as he used a considerable amount of energy to pound her. She felt the chakra level in the room build from the intensity the two were sharing.

Her boobs slapped and shook against each other as his rhythm began to become more violent. She climaxed to her orgasm again. Her whole body was shaking as her explosion tightened around his member.

Shikamaru pulled out of her and let her drop onto his bed. She was out of breath and in a daze; her eyes were unable to adjust to anything as she brought out her arms again to search for him.

She felt his hands at her legs again and slowly spreaded her out again.

"I-I-It won't stop… Tingling… Shika…" She whimpered as she felt his member at her gates again.

"I know… me too." He replied and entered her once more.

She let out a sigh and noted his gentler movements this time. He was much softer on her now; there was less aggression. He moved softly and gently inside of her as she began to settle back down to Earth. His breathing evenly matched hers as her hips came up to meet his.

This was soft and intricate.

His body was pouring out some kind of meaning to her as they rocked with each other. Their bodies were wrapped around each other in a complete and utter affection. He breathed her in and wheezed out some incoherent phrases against her hair as he planted little kisses all around her.

"Nnh…Shika…" Ino moaned as she gripped onto his underarms and felt something rising from their "love making".

"Shadow art; One hundred strokes of stitches…" He whispered as his shadows came up once again surrounding the both of them into its bind.

She pressed herself against him once again and arched into him as he began this intricate rhythm with his beating. It was much different from the rest of them; with each thrust he leaked some chakra into her. It felt wonderful as she felt his invasion into her once again.

"You know what Ino…?" He whispered against her again as he kept his intricate rhythm.

"Hnh?" Ino asked in a moan as she could feel the shadows around them.

"I love you…" He answered; his voice breaking as he did one deep and powerful thrust into her.

She gasped; unable to answer him from the release of his power.

"I love you Ino…" He repeated and did the same motion.

This time he hit something from inside her that sent her ablazed. He pulled back and slammed back into her; hitting the same spot. He slowly realized it was her G spot and immediately he started thrusting into her again in the same fashion.

"Tell me you love me Ino…" He nearly cried as he kept his motion.

"I love you… Shikamaru…" She started sobbing into his shoulder as he kept his beautiful torture on her.

He kissed her again and thrusted into her again and again without fail. He was strong and powerful; whenever she felt like she was going to give in to their love making, he would support her with his own strength and kept them going.

His strength overwhelmed her as she gave in to his power. Every cell, every hair was given to him. She loved him and he loved her. For how long now? They both didn't care. What mattered was they were here now…

Making love to each other.

She never hated the Nara's… truly she was entranced by them. They deemed perfect in her eyes. They were the light and she was the shadow. She loved the Nara's. She loved Shikamaru Nara.

Slowly they began reaching their climax; and this time… together.

He rode her long and hard. He kept his pace and stayed with her every moment he could. He kept his heart from crying out against the skin of his own lover. They both reached it.

They reached that heaven of theirs.

Holding each other for support and hoping that they would not fall off the earth from the incredibility of their love making. Never before had either of them witnessed such beauty from each other. Their orgasms exploding against each other harshly as they kissed each other.

Finally, after a few moments they both settled back down; labored and exhausted from their long endured love making. The shadows retreated as Shikamaru laid his head on Ino's chest. Ino lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair loose out of his band.

"Shika… I love you…" She whispered and kissed his temple.

"I love you too…" He responded and laid there unable to move.

"Did I live up to those rumors?" He added.

"Hm…" She responded and closed her eyes.

"You know… I was there last night… In your room." Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah… I had a feeling about that." She replied.

She rolled him over and straddled his hips seductively. She slowly smiled down at him as he looked at her curiously.

"What are you up to troublesome?" He asked nervously.

"Let me show you some of _my_ clan secrets."

No one knew how many times Shikamaru climaxed that night… but Ino does…

* * *

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!_

_OH SHIT! SHIKAMARU DIDN'T USE A CONDOM!_

_Oh well who cares? They'll make cute babies…_

_OK OK…Well I hope you guys enjoyed it… I don't care if you hate it or not… I might do a sequel…. But idk… the sex part I had no inspiration at all… ummm I didn't even want to write this anymore as I got half way…_

_But whatever… I finished it halfheartedly… SO BOOOOYAAAAH! Yay!_

_Perhaps now I can move in with life and onto my new story…_

_I don't care if you hate it… leave it in the reviews… cry about it and move on with your life… I aint deleting this… so BOOOOOYAAAAAAAH!_

_SHIKAINO FOREVER BITCHES!_

_Dueces Nikkaz! __ ((No racism intended))_


End file.
